


Spock gives Bones a shoulder massage

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Made for a sad trekker on tumblr.





	

McCoy was leaned forward at his desk filling out medical padds. He was stressed out. His hair frazzled in every direction. Spock came from behind the man gently placing a hand on his shoulder. McCoy nearly jumped from his seat. “Lailara,” came the soft words of the Vulcan. That was harmony in Vulcan. McCoy relaxed himself, feeling ease through their bond. Spock combed his hands through the man’s hair, silently,   Flattening it down into the shiny dark brown hair that didn’t appear to come from sleeping. Spock’s hands traveled to the man’s shoulders, silently.

"You need to relax, Doctor," Spock said.

"I am relaxed," McCoy said. "in my natural habitat."

"Your natural habitat is in bed, sleeping, not depriving yourself of rest," Spock said.

"We just had a code black," McCoy said. "Someone has to take care of the paper work."

"Indeed," Spock said. "Perhaps Geoffrey M'Benga will attend to it."

"Half of these surgeries were done by me not M'Benga," McCoy said.

Spock looked over the man's shoulder to see the padd had information regarding the captain. His eyes flickered back toward the doctor. 

"You need a shoulder massage," Spock said, his voice gentle.

"Naah," McCoy said. "just a good ol' fashioned bath with bubbles and wine. . ."

"Doctor," Spock said. "need a remind you that at this time the bathroom is a liquor cabinet with Mr Scott.”

"Uh huh," McCoy said.

"Mr Scott is currently off shift using the tub," Spock said. "you cannot use it at this time," Spock moved his hands along the edges where the clevacle meet the neck. "logically," McCoy yawned. "let me pamper you."

"Jim got to ya," McCoy said.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "he informed me why you were not intending to join us on shore leave."  Spock's fingers rolled up and down easing the man's stress down.

"It is a shame . . ." McCoy said. "Those kids were bright." He leaned back into the chair.

"You were personally affiliated to them?" Spock said. "I had not been aware."

 "They were weapons specialists," McCoy said. "They were talkin' about the newest phaser being rolled out to the ship in a few weeks. They were so excited that one of them shot their foot last week."

"Illogical of them," Spock said.

"Yeah," McCoy said, "stupid. My kind of stupid," McCoy held his two fingers out for the Vulcan and Spock took his fingers off the man's shoulder then returned the gesture while going at work for the man's shoulders.  “personally. . . I looked forward to fixin' them up after that. Just to see the looks on their faces accidentally shootin' themselves."

"I grieve with thee," Spock sent comfort through their bond.

McCoy moaned.

"Thank you, Spock," McCoy said, with a sigh as he leaned forward. "I will return the favor after I finish Jim's medical report."

"Len," Spock said, as Chapel went into part of sick bay. "I am here if you need me."

McCoy looked over toward the Vulcan with a small smile.

"I will consider it," McCoy said. "now go be a sap and enjoy your shore leave with Jim!  I'll be catchin' up in the next ten minutes."

Spock leaned back with his right hand clasping onto his left hand.

"Ten minutes," Spock said. "and if you are not down by then the captain will personally discharge you and give you a mandatory day off.”

"I will," McCoy said.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du," Spock said.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'du, asshole!" McCoy said.

The corners of Spock's mouth started to twitch upwards as he turned away then headed toward the exit. McCoy turned his attention back toward the padd feeling his cheeks become heated. Did that really come out of his mouth? It sounded better in his head.

**The End.**


End file.
